Celos
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Wincest. DS. ¿Por qué a él?. Es esactamente lo que desea saber.


**TITULO:** Celos

**One Shot **

**Serie:** Supernatural

**Pairings/Warning:** D/S (Wincest)

**Category:** Slash. Angs, Drama, Romance, Humor.

**Raiting:** PG

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Supernatural, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **: **No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO. **_

_**COPY LE FAY **: D__espués de horas de ingeniar y escribir, me di cuenta que mi trabajo necesita estar _**asegurado**_ para que lectores como tú, quienes me permiten continuar con vida, sepan que lo que leen y está escrito por mi se encuentra _**completamente garantizado**_, en escritura y presencia._** Tú**_ te lo mereces y ésta solamente es una de las pocas cosas que haré por ti. Gracias por leerme y espero disfrutes tú lectura. Cualquier comentario, estoy a tus órdenes en FeedBach _

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno. **

**FEEDBACK:** **ó **

**Nota:**_Realmente Hago hincapié en la pareja de este fic._

_¿Qué es Wincest?. Bueno, es una contracción de Winchester (por el apellido de los personajes) y el incesto (amor entre familiares), así que esto es básicamente su significado. Si no te agrada, entonces no lo leas. De esa manera te ahorrarías algún sentimiento de contrariedad. Pero si te da curiosidad, entonces adelante. Gracias _

**Un agradecimiento muy grande a mi adorada Heva, quien me tolera todas las noches con mis locuras. Este fic te lo dedico a ti, querida, al igual que a todos las que amamos a Dean y a su Sammy. Que lo disfruten. **

Dean Winchester podía jactarse de muchas cosas.

De ser irónico, de tener una mente hábil que lo sacaba de cualquier dilema. De tener un precioso Impala, de ser el conquistador más grande del mundo y de ser simplemente un perfecto cazador.

Había pasado por grandes aventuras en su vida. Había tenido muchas relaciones fugaces, de las cuales unas cuantas llevaba en la mente.

Había aprendido su trabajo del mejor, y había adquirido responsabilidades que aceptaba sin recriminar.

Podía decirse entonces que lo sabía todo….O casi todo.

Dean era inexperto en muchas cosas, entre ellas sus sentimientos.

Desde siempre había tenido especial cuidado en mantenerlos ocultos, alejados de todo. Eso lo hacía vulnerable y presa fácil en las cazas.

Su padre, un hombre duro pero de buen corazón, le había enseñado como ocultar todo y dejar una máscara inexpresiva que no revelara nada de su corazón.

Así lo había hecho, y podía presumir que nada había alterado su hermetismo. Sin embargo no siempre es así.

La palabra Celos rondaba su cabeza, como él muchas veces vigiló a sus presas.

Esa bendita palabra le perforaba la cabeza cada vez que podía. Y era, según sus cálculos, la palabra que más había odiado desde que tenía memoria.

Aceptaba que la había escuchado en infinidad de personas. Que la había contemplado y hasta se había burlado de ella.

Pero jamás pensó que a él, alguien quien supuestamente mantenía todo bajo control, caería precisamente en sus redes.

Y no era para nada agradable.

La sensación era realmente asfixiante, como jamás hubiera experimentado.

Era como enredarse una soga al cuello e irla ajustando cada vez más.

Era como si sus entrañas ardieran y tuviera instintos homicidas que deseaban salir a la menor provocación.

Los celos eran simplemente horribles, y por maldición, le tocaba experimentarlos.

Trató de no pensar en nada, y en vano se mojó el rostro, intentando disipar toda sensación agresiva de su sistema.

Pero al mirarse en el espejo, su mente voló hasta la habitación continua, esa donde el creador de sus problemas se encontraba.

Sintió furia y también deseos de arrastrarle fuera de aquella casa, meterlo en el auto y arrancar para nunca más volver.

Pero sabía que era ridículo, como también lo era sentir todo eso.

Como si fuera su casa, abrió el pequeño gabinete tras el espejo, encontrándose con un frasco de aspirinas del cual tomó dos y las bebió con prisa.

-Al menos esto aminorará el dolor de cabeza. Se dijo, escuchando a la vocecita lejana que le expresaba en voz alta su gran mentira.

¿Pero que otra cosa podía hacer?.

Se encontraba atado de pies y manos.

En primera porque él "lo" había exhortado a regresar; y en segunda, porque no tenía derecho a decir nada.

Lo que sentía estaba mal, pero si no lo había podido olvidar en trece años, menos en esos momentos de su existencia.

Respiró varias veces, se golpeó las mejillas y bufó antes de salir del baño.

Se había excusado y realmente era de mala impresión tardar más de la cuenta.

Aunque realmente eso no le interesaba, nunca había sido muy educado de todas formas.

Así pues caminó por el largo pasillo, entreteniéndose a mirar sin desearlo, esas obras surrealistas de las cuales nada comprendía, pero que a su hermano tanto le gustaban.

-Y yo no necesité ir a la Universidad para saber que este tipo estaba loco. Rió, pasando de largo las obras de arte.

Conforme se acercaba a la sala, su corazón golpeaba más y más fuerte, al grado de querer salirse de su pecho.

La respiración también jugaba con él, haciéndole detener un momento ante el miedo de quedarse sin ella.

Las manos le sudaban, la cabeza le daba vueltas y las imágenes no dejaban de cruzar una a una por su mente.

La sensación de sofoco era realmente palpable, pero no tan poderosa como la homicida, quien estaba comenzando a surgir de solo imaginar.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió. Entre más rápido se enfrentara a todo eso, más pronto podría salir.

Pero Dean estaba muy equivocado si pensaba eso, pues las mariposas que comenzaron a revolotear en su estómago, no indicaban nada bueno. Mucho menos el gran coraje que sintió al ver a Sam, besando a Sarah.

Trató de respirar.

Trató de ignorar sus sentidos.

Trató de decirle a su mano derecha que dejara la pistola en su chamarra.

Trató por todos los medios de mirar el enorme espejo a su lado, y de concentrarse en esa mancha tan fea en el techo.

Pero por el cielo que no pudo, y así lo expresó tras aclararse con bastante ruido la garganta.

-Oh, ya estás aquí. Murmuró Sam, separándose de los labios de la linda subastadora.

-Si, ya volví. Indicó sonriente, sabiendo que se estaba muriendo por dentro.

-Le estaba contando a Sammy lo bien que nos ha ido en….

-"¡¿SAMMY?!" Gritó su mente de inmediato. ¿Pero que se estaba creyendo esa niña que era, para llamar a SU SAMMY, de esa manera?

-¿Ah si?. Me alegro por ti. Alegó, sonriendo hipócritamente a la muchacha.

-El padre de Sarah tiene una fiesta de beneficencia esta noche. Comunicó Sam, separándose un poco de la pelinegra al notar la insistente mirada de su hermano en su brazo, el cual sostenía los hombros de la chica.

-¿Si?. Que bien. Asintió, sonando nada alegre por ello.

-Pero siéntate. Ofreció la millonaria en el acto.-Trajeron café o té, lo que desees servirte.

-"Claro". Se mofó la mente del muchacho.-"¿A caso te trajeron tú cafecito cuando estabas succionando los labios de mi Sam?. Zorra. ¿O sería cuando estabas tratando de meter tú mano en….?".

-¿Dean?.

-¿Si, dime?. Sonrió el chico, quien se había sentado en uno de los sofás cercanos.

-¿Te sientes bien?.

Sam mostró, por primera vez desde su llegada, un gesto de preocupación por su hermano, el cual sintió bombear claramente a su corazón.

¿La voz de Sammy siempre había sido tan terriblemente sensual, o se lo estaba imaginando?.

-Estoy bien. Solo me duele la cabeza. Aceptó, teniendo la sensación de que su lado lógico lo estaba pateando. ¿Desde cuando era tan "dulce" con su hermanito?".

Sam pareció conforme con la explicación, pues de inmediato regresó a lo que la chica a su lado le estaba diciendo.

Los ojos de Dean se convirtieron entonces en puñales, los cuales atravesaron a la pelinegra en el acto.

Sabía que de haber podido, la habría matado. Y lo curioso era que el pensamiento no le causaba ningún remordimiento.

Es mas, le causaba una satisfacción tan grande el imaginar a Sarah descuartizada, que la tentación de tomar el atizador de la esquina y enterrárselo en el pecho, resultaba sádicamente atractiva.

-Pero no me han dicho. Exclamó la voz de la chica.-¿Qué los trajo por aquí?.

-"Bien. Preguntas eso después de una hora, cuando ya metiste tú lengua en mi hermano". "idiota". Pensó nuevamente el mayor de los Winchester, mordiendo una galleta antes de hablar de más.

-Ya te lo dije. Sonrió su hermano, provocando que Dean friccionara con fuerza la servilleta entre sus manos.-Decidimos desviarnos un poco de nuestra ruta, para pasar a saludarte.

Sarah sonrió extensamente. Su mueca lo decía todo.

-"Si, sonríe, vamos. A ver cuánto tiempo te dura tú carita de satisfacción". Sonrió el mayor, rompiendo en varios pedacitos la ya de por si rota servilleta.

Por un momento llegó a pensar que se trataba de la cabeza de la muchacha. Eso le hizo sentir muy bien.

-Después de la última vez que nos vimos, pensé que no volvería a verte, Sam. Aclaró la chica, robándole un beso a su hermano.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, y literalmente así fue.

-Lo lamento. Excusó Dean cuando la pareja se separó rápidamente.-No quise romper tú lujosa taza.

Sarah negó, sonriendo al hermano de su…lo que fuera.

-No te preocupes. Un accidente le pasa a cualquiera. Agregó la chica y de inmediato se dispuso a recoger los pedacitos de porcelana esparcidos en el piso.

-Yo te ayudo. Apuntó su hermano, sonriéndole a la muchacha que agradeció su ayuda.

-"¡Por favor!". Gritó la histérica mente de Dean.-"Si no se va a morir por recoger la estúpida taza rota. ¡Deja que lo haga sola!".

Pero obviamente su hermano no se inmutó, y continuó ayudando a la chica a levantar su obra maestra.

-"¿Pero a quién se le ocurrió la brillante idea de venir a aquí?". Se interrogó con rabia, forzando la sonrisa que le dirigió a Sarah.-"Oh, déjenme adivinar….Dean, eres un I-D-I-O-T-A".

Y realmente lo era, pensaba con fuerza, pues de haber sabido que experimentaría todo eso con tan solo ver a su hermano besar ardientemente a la muchacha esa, JAMÁS habría insistido en ir a verla.

Todo, antes de esa tarde, había estado bien.

Sus cacerías continuaban, su vida nómada de siempre seguía como tal, y las bromas e ironías por su parte eran las usuales.

¿Por qué tenía que llegar entonces ese sentimiento a opacarle la existencia?.

No lo entendía, y realmente deseaba hacerlo.

Había sido como una brecha. Como un espejo quebrándose sin premeditación y sin remedio.

Como el golpe más duro que hubiera recibido en su vida.

No había cura, y lo peor del caso era, que no existía el retorno.

Una vez expuesta la herida de los celos, jamás volvía a cerrarse. Era una regla de oro que hasta él la conocía.

-¿Estas de acuerdo?.

-Por supuesto. Asintió, sin saber a lo que su hermano se estaba refiriendo.

-Perfecto, entonces te veremos en la fiesta a las diez.

"Un momento". Detuvo su mente de inmediato.-"¿Dijo fiesta?".

-Ham…Sammy. Murmuró, mirando la ceja enarcada de su hermano.-¿A qué fiesta te estas refiriendo?.

-A la de Sarah. Respondió el más joven con voz cansina.-Nos invitó y tú accediste a ir.

-"Perfecto". Se alabó el mayor.-"Ahora tendrá más oportunidad de verse y besuquearse con la zorra esa. La hiciste en grande Winchester".

No hubo nada más que decir al respecto. Tendrían que ir a esa tonta fiesta, y encima tendría que ver cómo su Sammy flirteaba con la boba chica esa.

Se incorporó y se disculpó.

Estaba dicho, no podía permanecer en ese lugar más tiempo.

Estaba por realmente hacer realidad sus sádicos pensamientos.

Tenía deseos de estrangular a la pelinegra, y de paso, ahí lo que realmente lo desquiciaba, besar a Sam frente a ella y decirle, sin necesidad de palabras, que él era suyo y de nadie más.

Sarah no tenía derecho a nada. No lo tenía porque ella no lo había visto crecer, no había velado por él, no había estado a su lado cuando más necesitaba de alguien.

Él, por antigüedad y acercamiento, tenía derecho a todo eso y más.

Llegó hasta el Impala, posó sus manos en la puerta y se recargó sobre ellas.

-Esto no me puede estar pasando. Realmente no puede estarme pasando. Susurró, estaba comenzando a sentirse desesperado y angustiado.

Los celos no solamente eran la necesidad de arrancarle a alguien la persona amada, sino también experimentar otros sentimientos.

No estaba preparado ni psicológica ni emocionalmente para eso.

Él no lo había pedido. Él no lo deseaba.

Vamos, que ni siquiera el hecho de saber que amaba a su hermano le consternaba tanto como los malditos celos.

¿Por qué tenían que existir?.

Una mano sobre su hombro lo exaltó.

-¿Qué sucede?. Interrogó Sam, al mirar el lívido rostro del otro.

-Nada. Negó Dean apartándose de él.-Ya te dije que me duele la cabeza, es todo.

El menor de los Winchester frunció el entrecejo.

Conocía tan bien a su hermano que no se tragaría esa absurda explicación.

-Vamos, dime que te pasa.

Trató de acercarse al chico, pero este lo esquivó como si su tacto quemara.

-Ya te dije que nada. Gruñó el aludido.-Si ya terminaste con tú visita romántica, me gustaría ir al hotel y descansar un rato antes de ir a tú absurdo compromiso.

-¿Mi absurdo compromiso?. Interrogó el menor con enfado.-¡Pero si fuiste tú quien aceptó ir!. No me salgas ahora con…

-Sam. Reclamó Dean.-Yo me voy.

Sin más, abrió la puerta y encendió el motor.

Sam lo contempló unos minutos antes de rodear el auto negro y hacerle compañía a su hermano.

-No sé que mosca te picó hoy, Dean. Pero así no eres tú y no te entiendo.

-Bienvenido al club. Musitó entre dientes, acelerando para salir en cuanto antes de aquella casa que lo asfixiaba.

El trayecto al hotel fue silencioso.

Usualmente Sam era el del tema de conversación, pero esa vez ninguno de los Winchester deseó hablar.

La atmósfera se había vuelto repentinamente amarga, y mientras para uno era incomprensible, para el otro simplemente era una mortificación.

-Tenemos que estar listos a las ocho.

-Aja¿y según tú que vamos a ponernos?. Alegó el mayor tras haberse acostado en una de las camas.-Por si no lo habías notado, no tenemos la pinta de ser "millonarios". Agregó, haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-No tenemos que aparentarlo. Defendió Sam.-Podemos utilizar cualquiera de los trajes que usamos para investigar.

-Oh si, usa la herramienta de trabajo. Bufó el otro.

-Rentemos algo, entonces.

-Si, claro, cómo nos sobra el dinero como a tú "noviecita". Es sencillo ir a rentar algo que fácilmente nos serviría en alimento y gasolina.

Sam frunció el entrecejo, parándose frente a su hermano que miraba el techo.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre realmente?. Me estoy cansando de tú actitud infantil.

-Pues vete, si no te agrada.

-Tal vez eso es lo que haga.

El mas joven azotó la puerta del baño. Fue entonces que el otro suspiró.

-Genial, ahora él está molesto conmigo. Eres grande, Dean. Estúpidos…como se llamen, solo me están arruinando la vida.

No llevaba ni veinticuatro horas con sus nuevas sensaciones y ya las odiaba.

Lo que él realmente deseaba era salir de todo eso, pero no podía si sus pensamientos solo giraban entorno a su hermano y a esa chica de la cual ya no gustaba.

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia y esa no era buena señal.

Se sentó y miró la puerta cerrada del baño.

Tan sencillo sería decirle a Sam lo que sentía. Tan sencillo como sus impulsos eran. Pero no, al parecer sus agallas se habían ido de vacaciones a buena hora.

-No puedo hacerlo. Eso lo alejaría de nuevo de mí, y no lo soportaría.

Estaba en lo cierto. Toda esa nueva experiencia lo había hecho meditar sobre lo importante que era Sam para él, pero sobre todo para su vida.

Cuando el chico había decidido irse a Stanford, su existencia había cambiado, volviéndose terriblemente solitaria.

Cuando regresó, el vacío se había llenado, quedando el miedo a que Sammy volviera a abandonarlo.

A veces pensaba en que era egoísta, un dictador sobre su vida, pero él todo lo que deseaba era su compañía y tenerlo a su lado para toda la vida.

Inventar excusas para retenerlo cada vez le costaban más, pero todo valía la pena, cuando su Sammy lo miraba directamente a los ojos y le sonreía, con esa boca que le provocaba hormigueos en las manos y en los pies.

-¿Desde cuando le amo?. Se preguntó por primera vez desde que los celos habían aparecido, y la respuesta llegó casi de inmediato.

Desde siempre.

Sonrió con su usual ironía.

-Eres un maldito pervertido. Rió, pero no podía continuar negándose nada más.

Tal vez eso que había ocultado por tanto tiempo lo había orillado a los celos.

Tal vez todo eso no era nada más que una señal de que debía aceptar para actuar, sino deseaba perder realmente a Sam.

Estaban sobre la pista del demonio e intuía que pronto lo exterminarían.

¿Qué seguía de eso?.

Él lo sabía. Su Sam no regresaría a Stanford como siempre alegaba, regresaría a los brazos de Sarah y de ahí no habría retorno.

Lo dejaría solo, se iría de nuevo y él no lo soportaría.

Odiaba la vulnerabilidad, pero en ese momento no pudo hacer nada.

Se tuvo lástima, y eso fue el acabose de su orgullo.

Ocultó el rostro con sus manos y se dejó caer.

-Patético. Patético. Patético. Recitó, controlando el llanto que amenazaba ya su garganta.

Todo era estúpido, complicado y antinatural.

Deseaba salir de ahí y no pensar o sentir más.

Se estaba haciendo daño, y lo peor de todo era que ya no podía seguir negando lo inevitable: Amaba a su hermano y estaba celoso de Sarah.

-Ahora a sufrir como el patético hombre que siempre has sido.

Fue su último mormullo antes de quedarse dormido.

Sintió que alguien lo tocaba, y abrió los ojos rápidamente.

Sus reflejos estaban acostumbrados a reaccionar ágilmente, por ello no sorprendió al que le miraba.

-Ya es hora. Habló Sam, quien enfundado en un traje negro, lo miraba con impaciencia.

Dean tardó unos momentos en ubicar su posición y cuando lo hizo, simplemente volvió a caer sobre la almohada.

-Dean. Llamó Sam con desesperación.-Es hora de irnos.

-No quiero. Negó el chico con voz ronca. Al parecer había dormido más de lo necesario.

-¡¿Cómo que no quieres?!. Inquirió su hermano, mirándolo de esa maldita forma que le crispaba los nervios. Pero también, que lo hacía adorarlo.

Por eso se giró, dándole la espalda al más joven.

Desde ahí escuchó a su hermano bufar y maldecirlo. Pero él no hizo nada. No tenía ni las energías ni el deseo de hacerlo.

Era como si de repente le hubieran quitado todo.

-¡No seas niño, Dean!. Medio gritó el chico.-¡No puedes decirme primero algo y después otra cosa!. Ya lo habíamos decidido.

-Ya te dije que no quiero ir, Sam. No voy a discutir eso. Agregó, cerrando nuevamente los ojos.

Pero el jalón que su hermano le dio en el brazo, terminó por convencerlo de que la cosa no pararía ahí tan sencillamente.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Dean?. Y no me digas que nada porque te juro que…

-Vete. Respondió el mayor aun antes de que el otro terminara de hablar.-Vete, a mi no me necesitas para nada.

-¿De que dientres estás hablando?. Expuso el menor sin entender, obteniendo una de esas risitas irónicas que tan bien conocía.

-De que no me necesitas en tú estúpida fiestecita. De eso estoy hablando. Aclaró el mayor, deslizándose fuera de la cama.

Sam entonces lo miró desconcertado.

-No me mires así, bien sabes que digo la verdad.

-Pero…

-¿Para que me quieres ahí, Sam?. ¿Para mirarte cómo te besas con esa…chica?. ¿Solo para eso?.

No pretendía que sonora como reclamo, pero así había sonado.

-¡Por supuesto que no!. Gritó el más joven.

Dean no quiso seguir discutiendo, por ello buscó su chamarra y las llaves del Impala.

Era mejor irse a algún bar y ahogarse.

Al menos de esa manera olvidaría un poco.

Pero desde que su hermano estaba con él, las cosas no salían como las deseaba.

Sam le bloqueó el paso y lo miró con seriedad.

-No te marcharás hasta que hayamos arreglado esto. Advirtió, haciendo exasperar al mayor.

-Realmente no deseo discutir, Sam. Hazte a un lado o yo mismo te quitaré.

-Hazlo entonces. Retó el otro y ante el acercamiento de Dean, enserió más sus facciones.

Dean se dio por vencido aun antes de luchar.

No sabía si era por la seriedad del asunto o por la imagen de su hermano.

Realmente debía admitir que debajo de los kilos de ropa había un cuerpo atlético y hermoso, que se reflejaba en el traje que Sammy portaba.

Resultaba todo un espectáculo mirar al muchacho y comprobar, que los años no pasaban en vano.

Deseó tocarlo, deseó acercarse y realizar eso que jamás se había atrevido a hacer. Al menos con él.

Por ello dio tres pasos atrás y esquivó su mirada. Un acto que exaltó al menor de los Winchester.

-Creo que no estas bien.

-¡Bingo!. Se burló el aludido.-Es lo que he estado tratando de decirte toda la maldita tarde. A buena hora te das cuenta.

-No es mi culpa. Respondió el otro.-Si pasaras mas tiempo en decirme lo que te pasa, que tratando de esquivarme, las cosas serían diferente.

-Si, si, como sea. Ahora lárgate y déjame solo. Tú "dama" te está esperando. Recordó, caminando al baño.

Pero al igual que hacía unos momentos, Sam se lo impidió.

-¡¿Cuál es tú maldito problema, amigo?!. Tú fuiste quien insistió en venir hasta aquí. Ahora no te quejes de que quiero pasar tiempo con Sarah.

-Aja. ¿Y después te irás con ella?.

El más joven se desconcertó.

-¿De qué estas hablando?.

Dean quiso gritarle muchas cosas, pero se mordió la lengua.

No era el momento ni la situación adecuada.

-Mira, Sam, hazme un favor y vete. Indicó, dándole nuevamente la espalda.

-Llévate el auto si es el problema.

-¡No!. El estúpido auto no es el problema. Advirtió Sam.-El problema eres tú, y no me moveré hasta que me digas que diablos te está pasando.

La decisión del chico no tenía comparación. Ni siquiera la suya era tan marcada.

Eso hizo suspirar al Winchester mayor y encarar a su compañero.

Bien, si Sammy deseaba la verdad, entonces la obtendría.

-Lo que me pasa es que no soporto a tú "amiguita". Eso es lo que me pasa.

-¿Qué no la soportas?. Pero si tú fuiste el insistente. Me estuviste jodiendo la existencia durante meses enteros para que viniera¿y ahora me sales con que no la toleras?. Medio rió el chico.-Realmente no logro entenderte, Dean.

-Pues no quiero que lo hagas. Me dijiste que te dijera el problema y ahí está. ¡Ahora vete!.

-¡No!. Negó el otro de repente.-Quiero saber por qué no te agrada.

El mayor enarcó una ceja.

-No voy a discutir eso contigo.

-¿Entonces con quien?. Alegó Sam.-El que no te guste Sarah me concierne.

-Claro. Se mofó el mayor.-Porque es tú noviecita y tienes que protegerla¿verdad?.

-Pero que rayos…

-¡Pues claro!. ¿Qué esperaba de ti?. Al menos cógetela con decencia, no vaya a ser que luego se arrepienta de estar contigo.

Llegó el momento en que Sam no supo que era lo que ocurría ahí. Simplemente estaba viendo y escuchando a un tipo que no era su hermano. Eso lo puso en alerta.

-Creo que tomaré tú palabra y me iré.

-¡Excelente!. Celebró Dean fuera de si.-¡Anda y vete con esa!.¡Y hazme el favor de no regresar NUNCA!.

Sam daba media vuelta pero se detuvo.

-No estas hablando en serio¿verdad?. Indagó con precaución.

-Jamás había hablado tan en serio. Fue la respuesta del otro, el cual se veía bastante confiado de sus palabras.

-¡Oh, no!. ¡Otra vez no!. Negó el menor.-¡Me niego a pasar de nuevo por esto!.

-Ya te dije que no bromeo. Ahora soy yo el que quiere que te vayas. Vamos, hazlo. Dijo, sintiendo que la garganta se le cerraba.-Después de todo terminarás por irte algún día. ¿Por qué no hacerlo ahora que tienes a tú…novia, cerca?.

El menor se acercó a su hermano. Ambos a la misma altura. Ambas pupilas dilatándose y mirándose con precaución.

Dean trató de esquivarlo pero simplemente no pudo.

Al fin había explotado. Los malditos celos lo habían obligado y en lugar de sentirse mejor consigo mismo, se sentía peor.

No era verdad que al decir lo que sentías, una parte se aliviaba.

Él comenzó a saber que era todo lo contrario y que la barrera entre la estabilidad y el derrumbamiento estaba por romperse.

-Realmente. Murmuró Sam con visible dolor.-¿Quieres que me vaya?.

La respuesta estaba en su lengua, pero Dean ya no podía decirla.

Estaba sintiendo a su corazón encogerse y supo que eso en nada tenía que ver con los celos, sino con sus viejos temores.

La parte racional comenzó a funcionar de nueva cuenta, y se miró en esa situación.

Estaba ahí, con su hermano frente a él y con una respuesta que definiría el rumbo de sus vidas para siempre.

Sabía que debía darla, más por él que por Sam, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Por ello se alejó de su hermano. Estaba comenzando a ahogarse nuevamente.

-Dean. Llamó el Winchester menor de nueva cuenta.-Responde lo que te pregunté. ¿Realmente quieres que me vaya?.

La mente del mayor gritaba y se retorcía, mientras las imágenes de Sam con Sarah iban y venían.

Estaba volviendo a perder el raciocinio.

-Es tú decisión. Apuntó, respirando para alcanzar aire.

El menor entonces explotó.

-¡No te entiendo!. ¡De verdad que no te entiendo!. ¡Primero me dices que me vaya y ahora….!. ¿A qué demonios estamos jugando, Dean?!. ¿A qué?. Si realmente quieres que me vaya con ella, entonces me iré.

Sam volvió a encarar a su hermano y esa vez Dean supo que ese movimiento había sido mala idea.

Su adrenalina estaba al máximo, las imágenes, las mariposas y la opresión en el pecho habían regresado, y las últimas palabras de su hermano fueron el detonante perfecto para que el Impulsivo Winchester saliera a flote y reaccionara.

Sin verificar movimientos, como siempre, empujó con fuerza a Sam contra la pared. Lo miró con todos los sentimientos encontrados y sin más, simplemente lo besó de lleno en los labios.

En un principio el menor no se sorprendió. Ya antes habían discutido de esa ruda manera. Pero al sentir los labios de su hermano sobre los suyos…ciertamente todo cambió.

La danza de Dean era salvaje e impulsiva como él mismo.

Su fuerza sobre sus hombros lo lastimaba un poco, pero no la opresión de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

La sensación era desconcertante, pero también…

Abrió la boca y se entregó de lleno al feroz contacto.

La respiración aceleró aun más su paso. Se hicieron daño y lucharon por el control.

Pero lo más importante era, que ambos estaban respondiendo al beso con entera entrega. No importando nada, ni siquiera la pelea que acababan de tener.

Lo principal era el acercamiento que suavemente se convirtió en algo real y palpable. En caricias sobre los heridos labios y en sanación perfecta que solo la saliva del otro podía tener.

Al final el cuerpo de Dean se volvió liviano, indicando con eso la falta tremenda de aire y energías.

Se separaron en medio de jadeos y bocas hinchadas.

Sin embargo no se miraron. Los ojos tardaron en abrirse y las miradas en buscarse.

Lo que acababan de hacer era…impensable.

-Yo…

Trató de decir Dean. La campanita en su cabeza, ahora fría, estaba sonando.

Acababa de cometer la imprudencia más grande de su vida y estaba seguro que se arrepentiría, por el resto de su vida.

Más antes de decir cualquier cosa, la frente de Sam se pegó a la suya.

El chico respiraba aprisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas delataban la intensidad del momento.

-Ya era hora. Susurró el menor, sonriendo al desconcierto de su hermano.

-¿Hora?. Indagó Dean sin comprender.

-Si. De que me besaras.

El asombro del chico debió crecer, pues su compañero rió con cierta gracia.

-Es bueno que no seas tan perfecto, Dean. ¿Sabes tú cuanto esperé por este beso?.

-No creo que más que yo en pedir explicaciones. Añadió el otro, admirando la bella dentadura de su compañero.

-Toda la vida. Aseguró Sam sin contratiempo.-Pero pensé que no era correspondido, y por eso…

-¿Pero, y "ellas"?. Indagó, haciendo alusión a las mujeres de su vida.

Lo que estaba pasando no podía ser verdad.

-Esa es otra historia que no cabe aquí en decir. Sonrió Sam, robándole un efímero beso al otro.

Dean se sintió de pronto como el perro engañado de la fábula.

¿Había luchado contra sentimientos e impulsos durante no solo ese día, sino durante toda su vida, para que al final las cosas resultaran así?.

-Malditos celos. Susurró con cierto enfado.

-¿Celos?. Indagó Sam un tanto sonriente.

-Si, celos. ¿Qué crees que me pasaba?.

-Yo pensé que estabas molesto por mi forma de actuar con…

-No la menciones. Negó con enfado.-Si lo haces te juro que no responderé.

Sam sonrió, colgándose del cuello de su compañero.

-Huy, que miedo.

-Debes temerme, Sammy.

-Soy Sam.

-Sammy, para mí. O al menos eso dirás cuando…

-¿Cuándo?.

Dean sonrió a su muy particular estilo.

De nada servía indagar el cómo Sam le correspondía o el porque los celos habían aparecido.

Todo lo que importaba era que estaba ahí, en ese momento y en esa situación. Disfrutando de una vez por todas de la existencia, quien le daba el obsequio más grande e in imaginado de todos: A su Sammy.

-Ya veremos. Susurró, volviendo a asaltar los labios que le recibieron con una sonrisa y una entrega tan grande como jamás lo pensó.

Al final los celos, habían servido para algo.

**The End **

Bien, incursionando en esta serie.

Es el primer "corto" de 3 fics que haré sobre esta serie. Todos con palabras en concreto, este fue con Celos, como lo pudieron ver, y el segundo es con Paz

Gracias a quienes me leyeron. Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Me he obsesionado con este par y creo que no estaré satisfecha hasta saciarme por completo de Wincest (que esperemos no sea tan pronto).

Un saludo muy grande y espero que el siguiente One-Shot esté listo muy pronto, su amiga:

**KLF **


End file.
